List of Gladiator of Field AceStriker characters
The following is a list of fictional characters from Studio Cygnus' romance superhero series Gladiator of Field AceStriker by LittleLulu under the section of Toei Animation. All characters are created by Megululu-chan, and belongs to Tite Kubo's Bleach, Yoichi Takahashi's Captain Tsubasa, Izumi Todo's Pretty Cure, and Toei Company's Super Sentai. Absolutely I do not own anime and video game. The AceStrikers AceStrikers are legendary Soccer Team heroes who are chosen to protect the Earth from evil threats. Each of these gladiators were using different skill based on association football terms in order to fend off against the Apocalypse one by one. Hamon FC football club (inspired by real life team Tokyo 23 FC) is so small that all members automatically enters into the various clubs (like cheerleading club for the protagonist Miyuki or track and field club for Ryoma) as well since each club must have at least three members Protagonist / :Voiced by - Minako Kotobuki (JPN), Sarah Wiedenheft (ENG) :Miyuki is the main protagonist of the series. She is a 16-year-old hardworking-type girl who's moved alone from Okinawa to Goseigahara, Tokyo after her parents passed away, and has transferred to Hamon Academy due to her admiration of the soccer team. Although she is cheerful and fearless person, she is try to do her best to support her favorite soccer team, Hamon FC. Soon after joining AceStriker to protect the earth, she was given the position of the cheerleading squad by Ryoma as well as her role as a team manager. Her high school sweetheart is Ryoma Asamiya, the striker and captain of Hamon FC. Miyuki's alter ego is Merry Striker, her theme color is pink and controls the power of Light. Main Characters / :Voiced by - Kaito Ishikawa (JPN), Gabriel Regojo (ENG) :Ryoma is a striker and team captain of Hamon F.C. who reunited with his high school sweetheart Miyuki after parting ten years. He is headstrong and passionate who can easily get flustered whenever someone flirting or refuse to give. He also the Soccer Maker, and loves track and field sport, and his dream to become the "The King of Championship" once he win the FIFA World Cup and Annual School Cup. His family runs a traditional Japanese sweet-shop called Asatsuyu and his older brother is Shion. Ryoma's alter ego is Red Striker, his theme color is red and controls the power of Fire. / :Voiced by - Koutarou Nishiyama (JPN), Orion Pitts (ENG) :Always stoic and cool-headed. Itaru is an attacking midfielder of Hamon FC with brainy demeanor that can weaken his opponents. As a student council vice-president, he is very respectful student who wears a bookworm glasses. Though he is very popular with all students, he seems to have strong determine in Ryoma's shooting abilities. He tends to make his legs move faster, as well as mastering his tackling skills. He is afraid of water or swimming, feared of being drowning since his traumatic childhood past. Itaru's alter ego is Blue Striker, his theme color is blue and controls the power of Water. / :Voiced by - Tsubasa Yonaga (JPN), Justin Briner (ENG) :Kakeru is a centre midfielder of the Hamon FC. He looks cute and easy going with a heart of gold, loves collecting tokusatsu action figures. Although optimist, he is able to get into any mood easily, and loves to make others laugh by telling a terrible, but funny jokes. He is an oldest brother of the Kumodera siblings and his parents were owners of antique shop. He is a part of drama club and his dream to become an actor and voice actor when he grow up. His soccer techniques is such that he relies more on acrobatic skills in dribbling rather than running with ball to overtake others, thus being dubbed as "Swindler Mink". Kakeru's alter ego is Yellow Striker, his theme color is yellow and controls the power of Metal. / :Voiced by - Toshiki Masuda (JPN), Garret Storms (ENG) :Teppei is a wing-back defender of Hamon FC. A big brother-type, he's considered as a somewhat strongest person with a strong sense of justice. As though he being member of cycling club, Teppei loves cooking, gardening, cleaning and shopping so he can makes anyone happy. His soccer techniques relies to uses his body to blow his opponent away without receiving any fouls. Teppei's alter ego is Black Striker, his theme color is black and controls the power of Earth. / :Voiced by - Kishou Taniyama (JPN), David Matranga (ENG) :Ethan is a goalkeeper of Hamon FC and Teppei's childhood friend. Full of fighting spirit, he has a dependable aura. He's half American and has two older sisters; one is designer of a sportswear company, the other is a fashion model, and is also heir of multinational sports brand enterprises Edidaz. Ethan himself also models sometimes against his will. He is a member of photograph club. His skillful in catching ball relies on reading opponent's mind and knowledge which the player shoots right or left. Ethan's alter ego is White Striker, his theme color is white and controls the power of Air. / :Voiced by - Arthur Lounsbery (JPN), Ivan Jasso (ENG) :Rinshou is a striker and team captain of Seien Gamma. He is a third year student at Private Seien Academy and is a lead vocalist of soccer team's idol group; COSMO Monoceros. On the outside, Rinsho fits his moniker as Ginrou: The Elegant Wolf Prince of Silver Moon. He is often seen with a relaxed and charming smile, and his countenance is cheerful but confident. Rinsho is generally elegant and kind-hearted, but has a cold temper once his patience reaches his limit. His father is an actor whilst his mother practices kendo. Rinsho's alter ego is Silver Striker, his theme color is silver and controls the power of Moon. Allies Planet Gloria :Voiced by - Ayaka Asai (JPN), Erica Mendez (ENG) :A brat and coward prince of Planet Gloria who escapes to the Earth after being chased by the Apocalypse. Victor appears to be shy and timid that forced not to talk with others. Although clumsy, Victor tends to have control over the Cosmo Crests and his favorite food is steak. He is Miyuki's sidekick. :Voiced by - Naoya Uchida (JAP), Christopher Bevins (ENG) (Android) :Tomoyuki Higuchi (JPN), Ray Chase (ENG) (Human) :A hawk-like android who escapes from Planet Gloria with Prince Victor. Hawk can transform into a handsome man and works as physical education teacher for Miyuki's school under his alias, . He is AceStrikers' ally and can fight alongside them with sword. :Voiced by - Takayuki Sugou (JPN), Sonny Strait (ENG) *Angus Dei (Lamb of God) Four Gospels *Matt *Mark *Luke *John Friendly / Rivalry Teams Japan Football Clubs 'Hamon FC Team' (Based on Tokyo 23 FC) *Bunta Hayakawa (2) *Hidemasa Imamura (3) *Jiro Kuchiki (4) *Manabu Muratagi (6) *Rentarou Sawada (7) *Tatsuya Yabe (8) *Eiichiro Tokuyama (coach) 'Seien Gamma' (based on Gamba Osaka) 'Yuusei AC' (based on AC Nagano Parceiro) 'Aotori Magnum' (based on ReinMeer Aomori FC) 'Hakuchuu Sentinel' (based on Sanfrecce Hiroshima) 'Kinsame Justified' (based on Jubilo Iwata) 'Shikoku Galahad' (based on Nagoya Grampus) 'Ginga Garnet' (based on Yokohama Flugels) 'FC Rikimaru' (based on FC Ryukyu) FIFA World Cup Russia 2018 Guest Characters *KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode *Uchu Sentai Kyuranger *Tsubasa Ozora (special guest) Crimson Territory Army Apocalypse Leaders *Lord Azazel *Cybergeddon Four Horsemen *Thanaz *Peina *Polemos *Captain Kataktis Grunts *Testament *Catastrophe Haisha Squad Supporting Characters Category:Characters Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker characters